What Are They Talking About?
by xjnxdcc794
Summary: percakapan aburd antara Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Chanyeol. HunHan/SeLu/XunLu-ChanBaek/Yaoi-BxB-Shounen-Ai/Humor-failed-Drama/Oneshoot/Let's Read!


**xjnxdcc**

 **What are they talking about?**

Oh Sehun – Luhan, Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

 _Warning : Gay/BL – mature-DirtyTalk- No Baku!_

.

.

.

Bibir mungil Luhan mengerucut lucu, menatap tajam papan tulis didepannya seolah bisa melubangi papan tulis tak bersalah didepannya. Disamping kanannya terdapat sahabat puppynya yang sedang serius menyalin PR matematika miliknya.

"selesai!" Baekhyun menghela nafas lega lalu menutup buku matematika iliknya dan milik Luhan.

"eh?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat ekspresi tak bersahabat sahabat cantiknya.

"Luhan" Luhan tetap diam.

"Bumi memanggil Luhan" Luhan tetap diam juga. Hidung Baekhyun kembang kempis.

Pluk

"Oii, Kijang!" dan berhasil, setelah buku matematika mendarat mulus dijidat sahabatnya

"apasih Baek, ganggu saja" bibirnya bertambah mengerucut dengan alis yang menukik tajam.

"ganggu apa? Dari tadi kamu melamun. Ngelamunin apasih? Ga puas kemarin jalan-jalan sama Kak Sehun?" Baekhyun salah apa? Dia cuma nyadarin lamunan Luhan, kan ga lucu kalo tiba-tiba Luhan kesurupan. Kelas mereka itu angker, btw.

"aku ngelamun karna lagi nyusun rencana. Lagian kemarin aku ga jadi jalan-jalan sama kak albino itu" Luhan kemudian menyangga kepalanya.

"rencana apa? Rencana ngebom sekolah karna sekarang kelas 2 harus bayar uang Ujian Semeser? Loh, batal kenapa? Motor Kak Sehun belum dikasih minum? Alias ga ada bensin. Gila, keliatannya aja Kak Sehun tajir ternyata merakyat" Baekyun nyerocos sedangkan Luhan diem Cuma ngedengus. Baekhyun itu emang banyak omong. Iya dia juga sama soalnya. Orang dia sama Baekhyun sering dipanggil knalpot bocor. Sama temen-temennya, sama kakak kelasnya.

Masalah Bensin ga ada entah itu beneran merakyat atau emang koret atau malah emang melarat.

"Bukan itu. Gila ngebom sekolah aku bisa dikira teroris. Mau bayar apa engga Uang Ujian semester itu urusan orangtuaku Baek" Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun dibalas delikan tajam dari sahabatnya.

"terus rencana apa?"

Luhan hela nafas, biar keliatan dramatis gitu "rencara buat ngebakar poster Miranda Kerr yang ada dikamar kak Sehun"

"kenapa? Bukannya dari dulu kamu oke oke aja dikamar kak Sehun ada poster tante itu?"

Bukannya apa, Luhan emang masa bodo soal poster Miranda Kerr yang ada dikamar Sehun. Bahkan jumlahnya ada 3 dikamar Sehun. Terus kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan mau bakar poster Miranda Kerr? Apa Miranda yang diposter tiba-tiba ngerangkak keluar dari poster? Tapi itu imposibruh.

"Jadi gini ceritanya"

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

Ini hari minggu rencananya Luhan mau kerumah Sehun buat jalan-jalan. Iya, seharusnya Sehun yang nyamperin Luhan. Tapi Luhan kan _manly_ walaupun statusnya disini Uke. Jadi dengan tampilan Lucu yang dipaksa _Manly_ Luhan ngetuk pintu Sehun. Luhan udah biasa main kerumah Sehun jadi ya Ibunya Sehun udah hafal sama Luhan.

Luhan ngebungkuk pas pintu udah kebuka, sosok kakak _–ehm -_ Ipar namanya Kris, Kak Kris. yang kayaknya mau berangkat Kerja. Kakak Sehun itu pemilik Kafe jadi ga ada kata hari Libur.

"nyari Sehun ya? Pasti mau jalan-jalan. Sehunnya masih tidur, sana bangunin" Kak Kris tuh baik banget, setiap Luhan mampir ke kafe sering dikasih gratis pas Luhan maksa bayar kakak sehun malah ngebuat Luhan tersipu.

' _gapapa, kamu kan adik ipar. Masa bayar'_ gitu katanya. Jadi sekarang Luhan jarang main ke kafe, iyalah kalo dateng tiap hari dikira Luhan minta digratisin terus. Padahal pengennya emang gitu.

"masuk dulu ya kak. Kakak semangat cari duit. Buat modal kawin kasian udah ta belum kawin" lalu Luhan ngibrit masuk ke kamar Sehun. Iya, Luhan sama kelurga Sehun udah akrab banget. Kenapa? Kalian sirik?.

Sehun masih tidur, pulau buatannya udah melebar diatas bantal. Luhan bergidik, Sehun kalo disekolah keliatannya aja keren tapi pas dirumah sama aja kayak cowok lainnya. Suka liat _ikkeh ikkeh kimochi,_ main ps sampe pagi, majalah porno diselipin dibawah kasur, komik hentai diantara buku pelajaran.

"Kak bangun, katanya mau ngajakin jalan" Luhan goyang-goyangin badan Sehun.

"jangan ganggu" Sehun ngomong setengah sadar.

"kak bangun, atau aku bakal bakar poster miranda kakak!" Luhan teriak, sukses Sehun bangun dengan Iler sepanjang pipinya.

"Heh jangan. Kalo kamu punya oppai kayak Miranda mah ga papa" Sehun lalu merebut majalah yang disampulnya terpampang muka Miranda.

"jadi kak Sehun lebih milih poster tante-tante itu? Dari pada nempatin janji kakak yang mau ngajakin aku jalan-jalan?" Luhan berengut Lucu.

"ya i- opps" Sehun lalu menepuk mulutnya.

"yaudah sana makanya nembak cewe beroppai, jangan nembak cowo berotong, makan tuh Oppai tante tante. Aku ngebatalin janji kakak" Luhan lalu berbalik keluar kamar Sehun kemudian membanting pintu.

"Jangan SMS aku. Jangan nelpon aku, aku ganti provider" Luhan mengatakannya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar kekasihnya.

 _Flashback off_

.

.

.

.

"kak Sehun tuh ga bener-bener cinta sama aku Baek. Percuma juga 9 bulan sama kak Sehun. Ibaratnya akutuh udah jagain kandungan selama itu pas lahir anaknya kurang ajar" Luhan nyenderin kepalanya ke bahu Baekhyun, berpura-pura terisak dibahu sempit sahabantnya.

"ga ada hubungannya tolong. Dan solusinya gampang itumah" Baekhyun ngelus rambut Luhan sayang.

"apanya yang gampang?" Luhan mendelik Lucu matanya yang belo dipaksa sipit biar keliatan serem. Sebenernya Luhan curiga sama solusi gampang ala Byun Baekhyun ini. Gila, Byun Baekhyun luarnya doang polos. Coba bedah otaknya isinya absurd semua. Luhan juga sama kok.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas, sok serem padahal makin imut. Pikir Baekhyun. Kemudian senyum manis yang bisa meluluhkan hati kakak divdis terangkat, alisnya naik turun. "solusinya. Kamu tinggal suntik silikon aja" Baekhyun ngomong pake muka watados.

"iya kalo berhasil nah kalo gagal? Ya masa aja nanti oppai buatan Cuma setengah emang bulan sabit apa?! Terus ya ga lucu kalo Bawah berotong atas beroppai ga nyambung Baek!" Luhan kemudian jitak kepala Baekhyun lagi.

"emang abis itu kak Sehun Nelpon atau SMS kamu ga?" Baekhyun ngalihin pembicaraan, biar kepalany ga kena Jitak lagi. Iyalah, bisa beneran absurd dia nanti.

"coba nyalain HP ku, aku belum buka HP dari kemaren"

Baekhyun lalu ngambil HP Luhan dibawah meja.

Dan

Gila, 100 panggilan tak terjawab 200 pesan masuk. Semuanya sama dari Sehun. Isinya..

" _Luhan sayang, jangan ngambek dong. Kakak beliin Es krim tiga cup gede ya."_

" _duh sayang, kakak ipar kamu nyariin nih"_

" _sayang mamaku marah-marah liat kamu pulang"_

" _Lulu~ besok aku ke kelas kamu ya, kakak bawain nasi goreng deh"_

Dan 196 pesan lainnya yang isinya hampir sama. Tapi, satu pesan terakhir ngebuat Baekhyun ngejerit. "LUHAN!"

Luhan yang lagi makan kuaci hampir keselek kulit kuaci "Apasih Baek? Berisik tau ga. Hampir keselek nih"

"Hehe Maap, kanjeng ndoro. Kayaknya kamu ga perlu bakar poster Miranda Kerr dikamar kak Sehun deh" Baekhyun goyang-goyangin hp Luhan didepan muka si pemilik.

"Apasih baek, risih tau ga"

"Coba Baca"

' _Luhan Poster miranda kerr dibakar kak kris. Katanya gara-gara aku bikin adik ipar kesayangannya ngambek. uang jajan aku juga dipotong sama Mamah katanya pelajaran karna udah ngebuat menantu kesayangannya kesel. Lu~ Kamu masih ngambek sama aku T_T'_ pesan yang bari diterima 15 menit yang lalu.

Heran juga sebenernya itu Mama sama Kakak nya Sehun apa Luhan sih?.

"Pfft. Mampus! Wahahahaha" Luhan ngakak tanpa tahu temen sehidup sematinya pura-pura sibuk nyatet. Luhan masih sibuk ngakak sampe satu deheman beserta suaranya yang ngebuat dia kicep.

" _Ekhm!_ Enak ya ngetawain penderitaan orang? Puas?" sosok pemuda berkulit putih, berahang tegas berdiri didepan bangku Luhan. Kedua tangannya bersidekap, salah satu tangannya memegang kotak makan bergambar bambi.

"Eh, kak Sehun. Kok ada disini? Bukannya udah masuk ya?" Luhan pasang muka biasa, tapi Cuma dia dan Tuhan yang tahu kalau hatinya menjerit _'MAMPUS KAMU LU!'_ jantungnya menggila, tangannya yang lagi megang HP keringetan, bibirnya pucet, matanya ilang, terus mati. YA GAK LAH!

"guru pada rapat ga tau?" Sehun duduk dibangku depan Luhan –sebelumnya murid yang duduk didepan Luhan udah Sehun usir. The power of kakak kelas, brothaa.

"Oh ya? Kok ga ada yang ngasih tau kita. Yakan Baek-" menoleh kearah bangku Baekhyun. Tapi, kosong. Ga ada Baekhyun, ga ada sahabat yang _katanya_ sehidup sematinya. Ketika Luhan melihat kearah pintu kelas. Disana ada Baekhyun lagi gelendotan sama ketua Divdis sekaligus penyandang kekasih Byun Baekhyun.

"WOY CURUT!" Luhan teriak, anak-anak lain pada ngeliatin dia terus geleng-geleng, udah dibilangkan Luhan Baekhyun itu Duo Knalpot Bocor. Sedangkan Sehun menahan tawa. Dan si objek Baekhyun memberi Vsign ditambah dengan senyum lebarnya.

" _sahabat semati apanya? Awas kalo liat PR matematika lagi. Mana buku matematika dia? Biar aku Tipe-X salinannya"_

"Udah ga usah ngomel. Nih nasi gorengnya buat kamu, bikinan Mamah. Biar kamu pulang sekolah main katanya" Sehun nyodorin kotak bekel yang dia bawa keatas meja Luhan.

"yaudah, aku simpen ya buat istirahat. Aku ada kerja kelompok jadi besok aja kerumah Mamah"

"beneran ada tugas kelompok? Apa masih ngambek? Trus kenapa ga dimakan sekarang?"

"banyak tanya kayak anak PAUD. Beneran ada tugas kelompok lah. aku kan ga biasa sarapan. Nanti muntah. Tuh kan! Itu aja kak Sehun ga tau. Udah sana pacaran aja sama poster tante girang itu" menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun ga sopan Luhan menatap kekasihnya garang.

Sebelum Sehun menggigit pelan Jari ramping Luhan "Jorok!" Luhan mendecak. Sehun senyum sekilas, senyumnya Lucu sampe ngebuat Luhan berfikir _'kalo lagi ketawa cocoknya jadi uke'_.

"tuh liat masih marah kan soal kemaren. Udah deh ga usah marah gitu. Jelek tau" Sehun ketawa pelan. Uh, kenapa Sehun ngerasa kayak om om pedopil sih?

"tau jelek, kenapa mau pacaran sama aku" Luhan berengut Lucu. Kembali memakan Kuaci simpanannya dan Baekhyun. Fyi, kuaci yang dibeli sama ibu-ibu kantin diborong sama duo centil ini, terus disimpen dikolong meja.

'Biar g ngantuk pas pelajaran Matematika,fisika,sejarah korea, bahasa inggris, kimia. Sedia Kuaci sebelum pelajaran diatas dimulai' gitu kata mereka berdua. Jadinya, kolong meja Luhan sama Baekhyun penuh kuaci. Kolong meja Baekhyun Kuaci utuh, Kolong meja Luhan Kulit kuaci. Jorok emang, tapi kalo muka imut kayak mereka jorok pun ga keliatan, kan? Dunia ini tidak adil.

"Karna kamu Lucu.." Sehun nyubit pipi Luhan gemes, siswi kelas Luhan memekik tertahan melihat interaksi pasangan homo paling fenomenal nomor satu, nomor dua temennya Luhan siapa lagi kalo bukan Byun Baekhyun dengan Park Chanyeol, Chanbaek fenomenal karna berisik.

"Lucu banget kayak bayi.." Pipi Luhan bersemu "Bayi Monyet" Lanjut Sehun membuat Luhan mendatarkan wajahnya.

 **PLAK!**

"Kok ditabok? Kan bercanda!" Sehun kirinya memengi pipinya yang merah, Luhan naboknya pake tenaga. Tolong jangan lupa kalo Luhan itu pemain basket. Sedangkan tangan kanannya megang lengan tangan Luhan yang udah mau pergi.

"mau kemana? Iyadeh minta maaf, aku kan bercanda Lu" Sehun pasang muka aegyo.

"ngapain megang-megang tangan bayi monyet? Ga usah aegyo jijik tau ga. Lepasin" Luhan coba ngelepasin tangan Sehun dari lengannya. Tapi Sehun lebih kuat dari Luhan.

"mau kemana?" Sehun mah modus aja megang-megang tangan Luhan, soalnya tangan Luhan emang beneran Halus kaya bayi, bayi beneran ya. Yang tadi Cuma becandaan doang kok.

Soalnya ada yang bilang, Sehun ga tau siapa orang yang bilang. Kalo _'lebih nyaman pacaran sama cowo humoris biar awet muda karna ketawa mulu. Dari pada cowo romantis tiap hari dikasih bunga'_ lah dikira pemakaman apa.

"Mau ke toilet"

"ngapain?

"Boker lah, mau ikut?!"

"awaw Tsundere Lu's Back" Sehun ngeliat kepergian Luhan dengan gemas "LUHAN I LOVE YOU" teriakan Sehun ngebuat Luhan nunduk malu. Iyalah kakak kelas yang terkenal Cool, berubah jadi tukang lawak kalo didepan pacar.

"Albino edan"

.

.

.

.

Omake

"Ck, liat! Siapa pasangan yang ga punya malu? Kita atau mereka?" Baekhyun ngedumel. Kepalanya disenderin dibahu Chanyeol. Iya, dari tadi Baekhyun sama Chanyeol duduk lesehan didepan kelas Luhan Baekhyun. Mereka ngedengerin pembicaraan absurd HunHan.

"Udah deh Baek" Chanyeol ngelus kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"kak laper, kok kakak ga kayak kak Sehun ngebawain pacarnya bekal" Baekhyun ngangkat kepalanya dari bahu lebar Chanyeol.

"emang harus ya?" diem-diem tangannya merogoh saku celana belakangny.

"apaan sih g romantis banget" Baekhyun Pouting.

"TARAAAA!" Chanyeol ngeluarin satu batang Coklat kesukaan Baekhyun.

"eh?"

"apaan sih kak? Makanya kalo mau sosweet direncanain dulu! Coklat jangan ditaruh disaku celana belakang. Kedudukan pantat kak Chanyeol kan jadinya! Mana gepeng lagi!" Baekhyun Bangun dari duduknya ngejar Luhan ke WC.

Ninggalin Chanyeol yang cengo, Sehun yang ngakak, dan siswa Lain yang geleng-geleng fikiran mereka kompak mengatakan.

" _Pasangan fenomenal apanya. Pasangan absurd mah iya!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END~**

Apa sih ini:v kenapa BaekHan kompak ke WC? Apa mereka pengen curcol ke aku soal masalah mereka? /tai dong gw-_. Ini ngetik Cuma beberapa jam langsung post. Karna males buka fil laporan PKL:')

Sorry for typos, maaf karna bahasa alay, dan obrolan g nyambung. Karna itu pure pembahasan sehari-hari di sekolah. Aku satuin jadi satu scene biar nyambung kan:v /tetep g nyambung gblk.

Udah deh cerita ini cukup sampai disini:V anggap persiapan buat posting ulang ff _secret love_ /kek ada yang tau aja ler:v /pura-pura tau aja y, nyenengin orang dapet pahala. Ya walaupun boong dikit:v

 **Temukan saya di :**

 **Fb : Nadia HunHan**

 **Ig : xjnxdcc**

 **MARI LESTARIKAN FF HUNHAN HOMO!**

 _Last,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _RnR, please?_


End file.
